Missing scene from 'Lost Season' LJ series
by jadvisioness
Summary: The following scene takes place in the story 'Beginnings' which focuses on Hawke/Caitlin getting together finally. The opening paragraph is from her story with the remainder being my missing scene.


I recently found a wonderful series of fanfiction based on the mid-1980's TV show, "Airwolf." I found it on a recommendations page and devoured it in a matter of a weekend. However, the author kept the rating at PG and I really wanted to see something happen between Hawke and Caitlin.

[For info on Airwolf, check out:

en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org (slash) wiki (slash) Airwolf

www (dot) imdb (dot) com (slash) title (slash) tt0086662 (slash)

www (dot) airwolf (dot) tv (slash) welcome (dot) html

The first is the Wikipedia entry for the series and gives some good information. The second is the IMDB listing that gives actor/actress and episode information. The last is a great site that has pretty much everything you'd want regarding interviews, specifications and schematics of the high tech chopper, a discussion forum and episodes for viewing.]

Creating a missing scene of my own, I sent it to the author asking if she liked it and this was her response:

_Yep. That was steamy...and surprisingly sweet!_

_If you want to post on your own LJ and Yahoo group that's fine. I suggest you state in the Author's notes that the missing scene is related to the Lost Season stories by me, that I've given you permission to play in my sandbox, put something like 'while Rachel500 keeps it PG, I wanted to spice the action up a little. The following scene takes place in the story 'Beginnings' which focuses on Hawke/Caitlin getting together finally. The opening paragraph is from her story with the remainder my missing scene.' …. (the declarations of love work well as an ending) :-)_

The "Lost Season" series can be found at:

rachel500 (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 92268 (dot) html

The way I wrote it, I intended on going directly from the last part of "Old Friends and New Enemies" to "Beginnings" – which is a 'snapshot' by the original author that follows at the end of the index of stories – before continuing to "Hawk's Wolf," the next story in the series, which begins on the morning after.

(Completely unbetaed and would love to know what you think.)

Without further ado…

Excerpt from "Beginnings," by Rachel500:

_Caitlin knew nothing she would say would comfort him. She remembered very well another mission when she'd thought he was dead, when he'd lain in her arms unmoving. There was little that could take away the horror or the terror of those moments except maybe...she inched forward and kissed him._

* * *

Hawk had to force himself not to back away from Caitlin. He'd already told her that he never wanted her to leave; he'd told her he loved her when she was unconscious in the hospital and, in his own way, even if not verbally, since. Now, he needed to show her, to try and overcome his fears of abandonment, drop the remaining defenses that were protecting him from getting close enough to care, really care, about someone. About Caitlin.

Opening himself up to the possibility of the pain of loss for when… if… she left or he failed to protect her and she….

Shaking his head, Hawke deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around the redhead who'd somehow wormed her way passed all of his usual defenses. Breaking the kiss just for breath, he dove back in. Hawke forgot everything but the feel of Caitlin; feeling her strong and rapid heart beating, her quickened breathing, the heat building within her body.

Raising his head and looking directly into her eyes, he searched the dilated black of her blue-green gaze, his voice unsteady as he tried speaking.

"Cait…" Hawke's breath was coming in shallow bursts, almost like he was in the midst of running a marathon; body responding not only to the sexual situation, but all the emotions running through him.

She pulled him to her, resuming the kiss, her fingers combing through his short hair, pulling him down to the floor with her. Her hands slid down his neck, running down his back over his naked torso and then back up along his flanks and back to his head, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck while the other combed through his hair and went down his back again, finding its way to his sweatpants' covered butt where it lingered.

Caitlin pushed her lower half up into his pelvis, using the hand on his butt to push him down to her, rubbing against the hard length of String's erection. Hawke's breath stuttered in his chest and his hips jerked forward, drawing a groan from them both.

Her voice, husky with emotion, begged him. "String, please, I've wanted you for so long. Don't make me wait any longer."

Raising himself off her, he hastily took the sweatpants off, only thinking to throw them in a direction other than towards the hearth and the fire burning bright and hot a few feet away, before he helped Cait finish getting her own nightclothes off and pulling her back into his arms, mouths already mating again.

Hawke let go of her mouth, moving down her neck before burying his face in the valley of her breasts and then sliding to take one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. Caitlin arched her back, driving her chest closer to him while wrapping both hands in his hair, keeping him where he was. As he lavished the tender bud, one hand went to the other breast, pinching the nipple, caressing the flesh; his other went to the juncture of her thighs, feeling her wetness and the heat radiating from her.

Caitlin's legs spread wider, her thighs opening further, instinctively giving Hawke better access to her. Feeling his fingers slide along her folds, she couldn't help but groan, her hips jerking upwards as one digit slid inside her body.

Hawke moved his head to the other breast and gave it the same attention he'd done to its mate, moving his hand upwards to press Caitlin back to the floor. As she lowered back down, another of his fingers pushed insider her body and his thumb began kneading her clitoris. Turning his head slightly, he watched Caitlin begin to throw her head from side to side, her body flushing with more and more desire.

He ached with need, his shaft was as hard as it had ever been and he could feel the cool air on his wet tip. Pulling his mouth away from Cait's breast, Hawke flicked his eyes down at himself before raising his top half up and sealing his mouth to hers once more. Removing his fingers, she barely had a second to whimper with disappointment before Hawke pulled away to look into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

Inch by inch, Hawke filled Caitlin's body, never taking his eyes from the dark gaze of the redheaded woman who'd utterly captured his heart. When he was fully in her, Hawke took her mouth in a tender, passionate kiss that took their breath away.

Moments later Hawke was pulling himself out of her body just as slowly as he went in, establishing a slow rhythm that had them both losing their minds with desire. He wanted this to last; they'd both waited so long. Hawke hadn't realized how much he'd put both of them through by denying them anything more than friendship; he didn't want it to have been for nothing.

He had no idea how long he held them to the pace but when Caitlin sobbed his name, Hawke took her mouth passionately, hungrily, almost savagely and let his emotions loose. Soon, he was pounding into her body and getting drunk on the sights and sounds of Caitlin falling apart in his embrace.

… And then watched her fall over the edge, yelling his name.

Her body clenched around him and he could do nothing but give into her demands. His climax was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before and he struggled to lock his throat on the shout that forced itself from his chest, only managing to strangle it to a sob.

Falling forward, he caught himself on his elbows, his head bowed, forehead coming to rest on her upper chest near her throat. Both covered in sweat, exhausted and panting, it took Caitlin several moments to realize that the trembling of Hawke's body wasn't just from the aftershocks of their climaxes.

Moving her hands to cradle him, she tried to pull his head up so she could look at him. Hawke shook his head, not wanting her to see him so emotional, out of control.

"Hawke?" When he made a move to disengage himself from her, she pulled at him more forcefully. "String?"

He closed his eyes at the softness of her voice and felt tears run down his cheeks. Slowly, he raised his head to look into her concerned face.

The first thing she noticed were the tears marking his face, the second was that his eyes were unguarded, something that was very rare, and the myriad of emotions running through them made her breath catch. Caitlin pulled him up and into her, kissing his mouth and then his eyelids and forehead before coming back to his mouth, gently wiping his cheeks with her own.

Caitlin barely heard his voice, husky and shaky with emotion. But she shook her head, wrapping herself around him as much as she could. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Hawke. You had your reasons. You've been through so much…." Lifting his head so that she could look into his eyes once more, she continued, "I've loved you for a long time and I think part of me always knew that, even if you felt something for me, it would take you awhile to come to terms with it."

Hawke pulled her close this time, burying his head in her hair for a moment. Pulling back, he kissed her, gently, lovingly, tenderly. "I love you," he finally said in a strained, harsh whisper.

"God, Hawke." Caitlin embraced him tightly and then kissed him, pouring as much of her own love for him into it. "I love you, too."

-- end --


End file.
